Heavy Metal Lover
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: The unification of Metalman and Protoman. R&R Classic series. Metal x Proto


It was the fall of year 20XX , In the middle of yet another robot war, really all in all Blues had thought of it as lovers spats. When will just forgive Dr. Light for taking all the credit so they can go on and on about machines and spend endless nights making robots and love? Actually eww… their far too old for such a act. Anyway back to the matter at hand. It was fall. Blues' favorite time of the year. Now I bet your thinking that because its Blues' favorite time of the year it has to be some sort of mysterious reason why? No. It was just because of the Red and Yellow. His colors seemed to be spread on every leaf and for that he enjoyed it. It was fall and today was quite a special fall day. It was the day his brother Rock also known as Mega Man was activated. So walking to Dr. Light's lab present for the little blue bomber in hand. He began to get lost in thought about returning to said area when he felt unwelcome. Blues wasn't going to sneak in this time. He was gonna grow a pair and face that accursed light like the man he is. Of course he hadn't forgot about Roll its her birthday too. Even though she hated him and called him "Proto Creep" He wasn't going to not get her anything so she could add even more reasons to hate him.

Annoying little girl. Almost there he saw a familiar patch of red and white. Metal Man what the hell possessed him to come here? He'd been avoiding Metal Man. Blues' had no problem with said robot, they were actually on really good terms. They chatted and worked a lot together for Wily. He was a cool dude its just that he bothered Proto Man… In more ways than one. Now Blues' liked to be alone he would not let himself become infatuated with another robot and Metal Man at that Goddamn it. Metal Man then turned around and started walking his way. "Oh god oh god he's not wearing his helmet whoa"

Shhhh you are not thinking these thoughts proto you are not. Aight? Aight.

Metal Man finally reached him.

"Hey Proto you going to Light's Lab to see that little blue justice and his sister?

"Y-Yeah I got them presents"

"Well since we're going the same way why not go together"

Go together Blues thought… Hmmm if only. STOP. GAHHHH.

"Why are you spacing out come on bro".

"Damn internal conflicts to hell"

"Ha ha what?"

So Proto Man and Metal Man reached the Lab.

The tension grew one of them had to ring the doorbell All the balls Blues grew walking there had soon disintegrated. Metal Man standing there staring at him didn't help at all. 10 seconds pasts. Until Metal Man with a knowing look rings the doorbell. Mega Man answered the door. When he saw Blues standing there with two presents his little adorable face lit up. Unable to contain his excitement he glomped Proto to the floor. Just then Metal Man disappeared by the time Mega and Proto got up. Then came Dr. Lights voice.

"Rock who was that at the door?"

Proto Man froze.

BALLS WERE GONE.

OH SHIT.

AWKWARDNESS.

Should I blast him?…awww man… gotta speak gotta speak

Mega Man loudly took over.

"PROTOMAN CAME TO SEE ME"

A simple "Oh" came from Dr. Light.

Great the party begins.

The party was on Blues had spotted all his fellow robot masters. Cut Man and Guts man having a serious discussion Magnet Man chatting up Roll while Elec Man and Bass Shadow Man Metal Man , Flash Man and A few others telling jokes. Then there was Mega Man asking Proto Man a million and one questions.

God he was so adorable. Telling stories and other things. At some point Blues stopped listening and just looked at Mega Man he missed his little bro. Out of nowhere Blues felt a piercing glance from across the room. Blues turned around to see… No one glaring…odd. By then it was time to open presents Mega Man and Roll shredded all their presents and boxes to bits to find all their desired items. Roll was in love with her new dress but when she looked at who it was from she sent a blush glare Proto Man's way and he was cool with that. Little tsundere admit you love your big brother already. Mega Man got to Proto's present and was ecstatic when he saw he got That new Tron Legacy game. Funny how he's almost lived the very fantasy game he played. Then it was time for cake. Metal Man sat next to Proto Man at the table Mega Man on his right. Dr. Light directly across. Awkward. As hell.

They all ate the cake. Even though it had no Value of anything in their systems they ate it. It was Dr. Light's idea figures. Proto Man had gotten a little icing on his face Metal Man whipped it off with his finger and then put said finger in his mouth. Proto Man was going to short circuit. Only Elec Man noticed and smirked.

The three hadn't noticed but Mega Man had noticed and was making his pout I'm cute and upset face.

Picture it. Go ahead. After that it was no surprise that they all sat and played video games.

But just then Metal Man pulled Proto Man aside. Like the badass he is and straight confessed.

"Proto Man. I really like you and your going to have to deal with that and if you think your going to be the Seme you are mistaken"

WAIT WHAT.

THE FUCK.

HE WAS SO GODDAMN BLUNT.

WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?

How am I supposed to respond.

"E-erm I like you too and what's a seme?"

HOLYSHIT DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT.

"Good" Then Metal Man pulls Proto Man into a awkward first kiss.

That turns into five really good ones. Proto Man feels as though He's on cloud nine when he suddenly hears. "PROTOMAN GUESS WHAT" Oh shit Mega Man's coming Proto Man pulls away from Metal Man. Mega Man walks in has a deadpan glare at Metal Man. "Come on we're starting karaoke." Says Mega Man happily as he skips away with Proto Man. Metal Man is now thinking. "What's his problem?"

Mega and Proto walked up as Magnet Man started to sing "Man Down" By the long dead Rihanna.

After a million and 1 jokes about Magnet Man's it was Proto Man's turn of course someone had to pick sunglasses at night. How ever. Out of spite Roll changed it at the last minute to "Whatcha waiting for

'by Gwen Stephanie Everyone was watching Including Dr . Light even he was chuckling. God it was embarrassing. Only two people weren't laughing Mega Man and Metal Man. Mega Man had a look of amazement and Metal Man eyes were perverse. God kill me now thought Proto Man.

Finally it was time to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes. The walk home.

A hand took proto man's he looked up to see it was Metal Man's Proto Man then smiled.

"You know now that our lips have connected there is something I'd like to ask you Metal Man"

"What is that dear Proto?"

"Well… what's your real name not your DN code."

"Acid" How about you Proto Man"? "Blues"

"It fits you perfectly" said Metal Man "As does yours " A blush wondered across Proto Man's face.

One of the two things that warmed him up on the cold autumn night

It was morning Blues' Internal Systems were starting up. He felt a soft touch next to him and suddenly he remembered that he wasn't alone. Metal Man no Acid was currently occupying the other side of Proto Man's Regular sized bed. Blues' looked down at himself. Clothes on? Okay good. Blues had wondered what Metal Man was to him now. Was this supposed to be secret? Am I gay now? Does it count if you're a Robot Master? Am I the girl here? I wonder if Dr. Wily's gonna be cool with this. Were all things that went through Blues' head as he sat next to a sleeping Metal Man. He felt a stir in the bed.

"What are you thinking about love?" Slurred Metal Man.

"So easy to throw around the word love isn't it?" Replied Blues.

"Getting sensitive are we? You know you can't keep up that mysterious aura now Your going to have to take off your sunglasses when we get passionate" Said Metal Man.

"Ha if you ever get that far I'm not so easy Sir." Smugly Proto Man said.

"Hmm you know I could get that far right now" Metal Man whispered in Proto Man's ear.

Then as quick as Lightning He flips Proto over and mounts him. Blues' face had quickly turned more red than his armor. He swiftly put his hand inside Blues' shirt and started, well basically in short terms feeling him up as soon as He put his lips to Blues' A certain communicator started ringing. Awkwardly and still blush faced Proto Man looks at the caller I.D to reveal it was none other than the blue bomber himself calling, Mega Man himself. Proto Man picks up.

"Hey little bro" said Proto Man

"Little blue cock blocker" Mumbled Metal Man. As he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Proto Man held back a chuckle.

"Hey Blues I was wondering what you were doing today cause Dr. Light is going to take Roll shopping and I don't wanna go watch her take forever and a day to pick dresses So I was wondering if I could come see you?" Said Mega Man.

"Sure Rock that's fine , Erm what time?" Proto Man responded.

"Well I'm kind of near where your apartment is. About 10 minutes away can I just come now"

"Yeah that's cool"

Proto Man hangs up. But then he remembered that his new love interest was probably naked in the shower.

And Mega Man was coming. Oh shit. How would he explain this? Maybe Rock would just figure they were having a sleep over? He did have the mentality of a 10 year old boy. Nah more like 12. Oh gosh he's gonna know. He thought of the awkwardness to come "Oh yeah by the way your older brother is totally knocking circuits with your once enemy gone good Metal Man." Well there's been no knocking of circuits yet but you get the picture. So with out any more thought Proto Man bursts into the bathroom to warn Metal Man.

DUDEMEGAMAN'SCOMINGOVERRIGHTNOWGETTHEFUCKOUTOFHERE . Proto Man shrieked.

Metal Man was putting on his towel.

"What why is that a problem we could A: Tell him outright or B: Play it off"

"Oh well what do you think we should Mr. I got these smart epic plans?"

"Simple just play it off for now and later lets just tell him" Metal Man shrugged.

The little blue bomber tripped up the stairs He couldn't wait to see Proto Man they were going to have so much fun today. Apartment No. 716. The door was red. The building was Grey. Coincidence? Not likely. Mega Man fully expected to see his older brother answered the door but instead it was. Metal Man.

Erg why was he here? Did him and Proto Man regularly hang out this early. Not that Mega Man would feel any better about it if it was later in the day. Wait wait hold up does he have on Pajamas. He stayed the night.

Oh hell no Mega Man was about to blast this motherfucker. Play it cool, play it cool. Rock was beyond jelly.

"I-Is Proto Man here?"

"Blues? Yeah come in Mega Man"

He used his first name. Mega Man was about to go for his face.

"Hey little bro how it going"

"Why is Metal Man here?"

"… Erm no reason. SO Mega Man would you like some tea or something?"

"Yes that'd be nice" Yeah they are so involved Mega Man thought as he clinched his fist.

"Mega Man what's wrong?" Metal Man had noticed Mega Man's fist.

N-Nothing. Mega Man said as he smiled his cute anime girl smile.

Yeah right Metal Man thought. Looks like I got a rival over here. Proto Man came back with 3 cups of Black and White tea. They all sat as they drank in silence Proto Man could feel the awkwardness so he finally spoke.

"So Mega Man what did you have in mind for today?"

"Well I thought we could go on some type of adventure"

"Oh I know a forest around here we could explore over there its really cool at night"

"Dude you guys sound like Go Diego Go"

"Shut up Metal Man you know you want to come too"

"Ha you already know."

Mega Man zoned out. Why is Proto Man even wasting his time with this nut case he's a cutting machine and a straight Psychopath. Thought Mega Man. His hair under his helmet isn't even cool. Pffft. Mega your just kidding yourself he's way cooler than you'll ever be. Proto Man will always see you as a stumbling child that takes advice from Dr. Light at every struggle. He'll never take you seriously. Plus we're related Might as well throw in the towel here.

"Mega,… ROCK"

"Huh what?"

"Lets go" Proto Man said as he was heading towards the door.

"Kay"

There was trouble in the forest. Proto Man could sense it as soon as he took his first step. He could tell Mega and Metal noticed It too. It was about to get real with out even talking the three nodded and split up, and began to look. After 0.3 seconds Proto Man found a women getting pinned to the floor by a human man. Hell no he wasn't going to get away with this. Proto Man picked up the man and knocked him out. Easy enough right no. This guy got back up. No way he could use his blaster on a human so after 4 more hits to the face the man was out cold. The woman jumped up and thanked her savior and called 911. Finally Mega Man and Metal Man came asked what happened. His reply was simply :

"Oh you know just saving lives over here was that adventure enough for you guys"

Both at the same time replied "Yeah"

So after all that they decided to get Ice Cream When they were paid for Proto Man looked at his balance on his account and decided it was time for him to get a job again. Mega Man had stereotypical Strawberry , While Metal Man had Black Licorice, The oddest flavor ever. While Proto had Cherry. Sitting there eating Ice Cream they began to talk about life.

"Hey rock I have something to ask you"

"What?"

"How's Dr. Light's new robot coming His name is X right?"

"He's about half done"

"You know Dr. Wily is working on one too he doesn't have a name though he's about half done too"

"R-Really? Do you think I'll have to fight him?"

"I don't know but his specs are incredible I've never seen anything like it in my life"

Finally Metal Man spoke "I don't know why but when I ever I hear mention of these new robots I feel as though the end of our generation is coming and it frightens me what will become of us the in our former glory ?termination?"

"Acid you know Dr. Wily would never do that to us He respects our personalities and human qualities we aren't just machines.

Proto Man pulled Metal Man into a embrace and Mega Man looked away.

"If anything he'd upgrade us"

Now this got Mega Man thinking Would Dr. Light call Mega Man and Roll obsolete and shut them down and instead Father this new X Robot. Would he shut them down. Will his life end when this new robot is done.

As if Proto Man could read Mega Man's thoughts he pulled him into the embrace also.

The Ice Cream man stared wondering what could be getting these Young Men so emotional.

Eventually they dropped Mega Man off at home and the night came but it wasn't the end for our red couple for after that they would go confess their romance to their creator Dr. Wily.

Proto Man and Metal Man were heading to Skull fortress. To go kick some ass? No something way more girly. To go tell their creator that two of his creations were involved. To be honest our red robot master's weren't the least bit nervous. Dr. Wily was pretty easy to talk to and out of any one he deserved to know the most he'd given them life and fixed them time after time. As said earlier he's easy to talk to unless your Cut Man or Heat Man or Ice Man but that's only because they messed up every single job they get. Fools any how Now they were in front of skull fortress. They rang the door bell and knocked loudly at the same time just incase someone was doing something loud inside. Which at this place was always, so this was pretty much essential. Bass opened the door finally and looked at Proto Man and Metal man. Ugh not this guy Thought proto man.

"AYE PROTO CREEP YOU'VE COME TO FIGHT ME? STEP TO ME."

"Sit down noob I'd tear you apart I'm not Mega Man"

"Ohhhh got over"

"Stop instigating Metal Man"

"Your no match for me old man how about going back to the 80s where you came from."

"Aw shit low blow"

"Now listen here You little shit How about this stop wasting our time so We can get back to what We were all doing We can go talk to Wily while You back to your room and masturbate to pictures of Roll like You normally do."

"GOD DAMN" Metal Man said still instigating. Bass' face turned red and he got upset and went to his room. Proto Man and Metal Man were weak with laughter. They then continued to the Lab. On the way they saw all their fellow robot masters. Crash , Flash , Cut , Guts . Bubble , Shadow , Dark Ect.

Finally they reached the Lab. Dr. Wily was working on the nameless robot that was supposed to be his master piece. When he noticed Metal and Proto he looked up and greeted them.

"Hey Acid and Blues. How was that little blue fucker's party? Did Dr. Light make it awkward? I bet he did."

"It was cool and yeah he did make it awkward he only said like 3 words to me"

"Typical Thomas"

"Do you miss him Doc?

"PFFFFFFFFFT. PFFT. NO."

"As much as I love to tease you Doc we have something slightly important to tell you"

Dr. Wily stopped working completely and looked up

"Blues if its about your energy core I promise I'll fix it for good so please don't push your self"

"What's he talking about?" Metal Man asked.

"Nothing and no its not about that I just wanted to tell you that Metal Man and I are romantically involved.

"Oh ok …WAIT WHAT?!"

The doctor dropped his flame wrench.

Doctor Wily was Laughing one of his hysterical laughs he'd been laughing for a while now and frankly both Metal Man and Proto Man were getting offended. It really shouldn't have been that funny no matter how you looked at it. Finally The doctor stopped laughing.

"Ok Ok I'm done You know back in the days when light and I worked together he told me that the robot masters weren't able to form bonds with each other. Become infatuated because they were built for a job and one job only. But then I thought Why give them reproductive organs if they aren't able to use them? If we're going to make them like humans they should be able to feel infatuation. Now I find two robot masters here who are both male who have some sort of romance going on. This is one day for science."

"Well that was easy"

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that reaction"

"I always thought that one or two robot masters would end up falling in love with a human woman or something then it would be hard to sort out. But I never foresaw two male robot masters together I guess that's what Thomas and I get for making only 3 women and all these males ha-ha"

"Yeah Doc not giving us a lot options were you trying to live your yaoi fantasies or something?"

"Pffft. You wish I do wonder one thing who's the girl in your relationship? Proto right?"

"Yep" Metal Man answered quick

"AM NOT."

" But Proto you'd make such a beautiful woman I could modify you"

Metal Man and Dr. Wily were weak with laughter.

"Shut it doc. I wonder who was on top with you and dr. Light back in the day I happen to know that your college days weren't free of mischief"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response"

Metal man was the only one left laughing.

"Well as much as I love chatting with you bots I must get back to work on this before I grow old and die"

"Have you decided a name Doc?"

"I'm not sure but I want it short and simple I'll know when the time comes"

After the last statement and their goodbyes the red bots exited skull fortress and headed for their separate homes. But before then Proto Man wanted to see where Metal Man lived So they walked there. Really all in all it was just another apartment building. So it was time for our red lovers to part. They parted with a single kiss and off proto man was leaping through the night to his own apartment. He started to think about all the things that happened in the last three days. The mysterious Proto Man now had a boyfriend how out of character is that?! He'd seen more of Metal Man than he'd imagine. Mega Man had been acting odd lately.

These new robots that were the first of the new generation were almost finished. When will this all piece together? What will tomorrow bring? How long can this all last? Some people were just meant to be alone. And Proto Man was one of them or so he thought. So much had changed in these last three days. Proto Man was almost home when his chest started to hurt. Not again not now. He'd made it home and the pain stopped throbbing. Then there was his energy core. He didn't know how much time he had left, He didn't want to worry anyone with that though. Really the only thing left was to whistle the night away.

It was 4 am Metal Man could not sleep he was deep in thought. What did the Doctor mean when he said Blues' Energy core was unstable. Does that mean that Blues' life is in danger? He'd have to ask the guy with the shades later. And take off his sunglasses and get a glimpse of those eyes. Seriously what was he hiding. He's got sunglasses under his sunglasses was he trying to be cool cause if he was he's doing a good job but still what if it was for another reason like what if he was blind? No no. what if ? Anxiously Metal Man picked up his communicator and phoned Blues. Proto Man picked up.

"*Yawn* Hello?"

"Hey Blues are you blind?"

"What?"

"Are you blind?"

"No what the hell is wrong with you"

"Well its just that you always have sunglasses on I thought maybe it was a stevie wonder type deal"

"I'm going to hurt you"

"Oh blues I didn't know you were that type of android my my my!"

"You idiot"

"No seriously though There's so many things I want to know about you but you keep blowing off my questions I want to know you completely I'll tell you anything you want to know about me why can't you trust me like I trust you."

We've been seeing each other for like 4 days now …Hop off"

"Oh so your THAT type of android"

"Ha-ha I'm gonna hang up"

"If you hang up I'll just come to your house and make it a sleepless night"

"Ain't nobody got time for that I got work tomorrow"

"Oh really where do you work?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"C'mon tell me I won't troll"

" Maid Café"

"Serious? That's hot"

"Pfffffft."

"I'm totally gonna come see you tomorrow"

"Oh god please don't"

After a few more minutes of banter both fell asleep.

Alarm clock ringing. Blues wanted to blast it to hell and sleep for all eternity. But he knew he had to get up and go to his job and make money if he was going to live on his own. Today was Wednesday, Pink Wednesday. So The pink maid outfit and accessories. Erg he was gonna be late. So as fast as he could he took a shower and got a energy drink and got dressed in his maid getup. He styled his hair different while working here it was down and not up. And flat. He had pink ribbons to match the frilly pink maid outfit and garter belt socks that were stripped pink and black. He actually had to admit he was rocking it. After all that was done he dashed out the door off to the café. About half way there he saw a Sniper Joe attack so he went to go stop it as soon as he got there the whole human crowd stopped and laughed. Blues ignored them. They only laughed because they knew he was Proto Man. People aren't really used to seeing anti heroes in frilly pink things I suppose. Proto Man dashed out of there after he was done. Great how can this day get any better? About 20 minutes when he arrived late his boss forgave him because the man saw the news report about A robot master in a dress take down a Sniper Joe. He started working.

A few minutes later he saw a familiar red and white patch in his peripheral vision. He smiled and walked over.

"Hello Sir may I take your order" Proto Man said confidently

Metal Man looked up to see a pink clad proto man with a different hair style.

"This is the best day of my life I think I just jazzed my pants."

"You need help But any way what are you having?"

"Raspberry tea and you later."

"Pffft. You wish any ways I'll be right back with your tea"

Metal Man was amazed at the café it was decked out with all sorts of cute girly neon things it was liked someone had walked into a Japanese idol music video. He was actually surprised to see a lot of men here. But what added to it was that most of the costumers were random business looking men in their 30s. The whole Café was cross dressed. So proto was not the only man in a dress. The whole experience was just adorable. A girl dressed as a butler went on stage and announced that since they reached the quota of costumers the maids were going to perform. This got Metal Man excited. They got to vote which one would be singing lead. Metal Man so knew who he was going to pick. Trolololo. He spammed the shit out of the vote system. Blues ,Blues , Blues. Hehe this was going to be great. When Proto Man walked over to count the number he saw : Cherry :6 , Kevin : 18 Conner : 3 Froggie : 0 Blues : 87. … The fuck. He looked up to see Metal Man making his troll face. He was pretty sure there were only about 43 people in the room. This shit so had been hacked. Ah well. It was about time to perform so Blues was setting up He realized that he needed to know what he was singing. He knew it was going to be some upbeat Japanese song so bring it.

"Hey boss what am I singing?"

"Marisa stole the precious Thing."

More like Metal Man stole the precious thing thought Proto Man

"Alright I got this"

"Make me proud"

After Blues' sang "Marisa stole the precious thing" They roared for another performance. While Proto Man was singing the costumers were getting hype So to make more money they made him sing 1 more song it was Kero Destiny. While Proto Man was in mid lyric he sensed a threat coming towards the building.

"Ka eru wa Kero kero amani no makazuuuuuuuuu-…Everyone duck now."

The audience was baffled.

"What?"

"Don't you civilians have ears DUCK"

He pulled out his blaster then suddenly A giant rouge robot pulled off the roof.

Goddamn it today… It was yellow devil. Why the hell would Yellow Devil attack here. I know this isn't Wily's doing. Good thing Metal Man was here also. Proto Man thought. He grabbed his helmet from the back. He didn't have his shield it was at home so just his helmet and blaster would have to do. Good thing this dress was short. So Proto Man blasted it once then yelled :

"Metal Man get the humans to safety then come back and help Kay?"

But when Proto Man looked over Metal Man was already doing so. Hah he's got the instincts of a hero. Just then Yellow devil blasted at Proto Man he quickly dodged then bounced back with a kick to the face and a blast. If I remember correctly His eyes are his weakness. Proto Man thought. It was stumbling about ready to fall and oh shit some stupid reporter was trying to take a picture. God now I have to save him now don't I? Proto Man thought as he leaped to save said reporter.

"Whelp getting saved by a cross-dressing robot master was the last thing on my agenda. Name's Frank West I'm a big fan Proto"

"Yeah that's nice now get the fuck out of here or hide" Proto Man yelled as he dodged another yellow devil hit. A few more hits and he should be toast. Got to make this count. Frank West was now video taping this from the stage. Suddenly Metal Man came from out of nowhere and stabbed The Yellow Devil in the eye. With his Metal blades.

"Took you long enough Sir"

"Well you know there was this was one crying bitch that was so scared I had to reassure her"

"She better have been ugly"

Both hopped in the air for one combined attack. It hit The yellow menace hard. Yellow devil then screeched BUMMMMMOOO and then started to break into pieces. Large yellow pieces were falling Proto Man and Metal man were blasting them to make them smaller when a huge huge one was falling Proto Man hadn't seen it but Metal Man had and He then pushed Proto out the way. It fell and smacked hit Metal Man. Then there was a loud breaking sound and a scream. Frank West stopped recording Miraculously the pieces stopped falling. Both frank and blues ran over to Metal Man frightened. Proto Man kept digging through all the pieces till finally he found the half broken robot. Metal Man then spoke.

"Took you long enough"

He was talking he was only half broken. What a relief. Proto Man felt like he wanted to cry but he didn't want to seem like a punk bitch so instead he pulled Metal Man into a hug and said.

"That was the most chivalrous thing I've ever seen"

"Well you know a knight has to step it up if he wants to protect the pretty pink princess"

Proto Man then dropped Metal Man on his head.

"Well if you can make jokes you can hold yourself up while I call Wily so he can fix you"

Dr. Wily Came and picked up both Proto Man and Metal Man. Took them back to his lab so he could fix Metal Man. It actually didn't even take that long About 30 minutes later he was walking again. Dr. Wily was a genius after all. Crazy as hell but a genius none the less. Now that his beloved Acid was safe, Proto Man's mind went to another spot.

"Why would the yellow devil attack a Maid Café?"

"I'm not sure I thought I had scrapped him long ago He was useless and was beaten easy so there's no way he should of put up such a fight." Answered Wily.

" Hmm I don't like it something's up… well we're gonna go Doc and thank you so much"

"Alright"

Proto Man and Metal Man began to walk out into to the cool autumn air when suddenly Proto Man turned around and said :

"Acid"

"Yes dear" Metal Man responded.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

"Sure a bit sudden but sure"

Proto Man smiled "Good"

And he grabbed Metal Man's hand as he started to walk towards his house.

Proto Man was awfully silent but Metal Man didn't noticed because he was enjoying the moment It was all so beautiful as corny as that sounded. The streets were silent the sky was dark. The red and yellow leaves fell. As they descended to Blues' Apartment. Finally getting there arriving at the Grey and Red apartment.

Proto Man opening the door still silent. Turned on the light. Metal Man then sat down on the couch. Proto Man took his helmet off, Walk over to his lover and then Pulled him into a kiss while taking a seat on his lap. It turned passionate really quick and soon they were touching each other in places that went untouched all the other times until finally Proto Man unbuttoned Metal man's Pants and whispered

"I want you"

Metal Man paused for a minute he could not believe this was happening. He had envisioned this moment a thousand times before this relationship had come to bloom. Proto Man wanted the D. Holy shit.

He quickly followed into suit and carried Proto Man into the bedroom..

And the rest is lovemaking...

What did you really think I was gonna type up a porn scene?

Metal Man carried Proto Man to the bedroom and set him down on the bed. Going on pure instinct He unbuttoned Proto Man's dress. All the while kissing. Slipping it off he whispered Blues' ear.

"Wouldn't want you to get that dress messy"

Throwing the dress off the bed he looked Blues over one good time. Blues' face full of lust his face flushed legs open. Just like all of the other many times Metal Man has pictured this happening. Dreams do come true don't they? He starts to kiss Proto Man again But then Proto Man flips him over getting on his lap.

It then escalates to Proto Man's hand on his dick Metal Man's hand on Blues' ass. Muffled moans could be heard coming out of Proto Man's mouth. Flipping Blues over He began sucking and biting blues' neck Hicky number 1. Lower down Metal Man went : The nipples. _ahhh _Blues moaned_. _This one was different from the other moans Metal Man knew he found one of Proto Man's G spots. Lower Metal Man went. Stroking Proto Man's manhood area. Proto Man couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Metal Man's hands and said

"Mmm quit teasing me and get on with it already"

Before Metal Man had the chance for a witty remark Proto Man had taken off his pants. Then his shirt. Unbuttoning Metal Man's boxers pulling out his hard erection. Proto Man looked at it. For some reason every time he pictured Metal Man's dick he pictured it like his The size of a average male. But no for some reason Metal Man over here had Length and Width. Proto Man licked his lips and starting sucking his dick.

Metal Man grunted. Soon Proto man was deep throating. My god where did he learn this from? This can't be his first time. Metal Man thought. Proto Man could taste the pre cum on Metal Man's dick he knew he was close Proto Man thought that he could keep going. But Metal Man ended up nutting in his mouth.

Proto Man swallowed much to his distaste but he played it off. Metal Man knew what came next.

The penetration. Picking up the Strawberry flavored unopened lube on the night stand he squeezed it and rubbed it on his dick. He then takes off Proto Man's boxers and rubs Blues' erection one more time before thrusting his man hood in. "OOW" was the response Proto Man gave. Metal Man paused for a sec.

"You good?"

"Keep thrusting"

Proto Man's ows turned into Mmms and Ahs bliss as Metal Man found that spot of pleasure. Proto Man was tight. Really tight. But for some reason Metal Man thought that it made it better. He didn't guess Proto Man a vocal sex partner. But he supposed it was even because he was quiet ,well except for a few grunts.

They had gone on for about 10 minutes and changed positions about 6 times when Finally Proto Man moans

"_Ahh a-acid I'm gonna cum mmm…"_

"No your not love."

"_Mmm w-what?"_

"Your going to orgasm"

_Metal Man speeds up his thrusting by 3x while beating off Proto Man's erection as if it's a joystick from a retro game counsel. Finally they both can't handle it any more and Proto Man comes on his stomach while 2 seconds later Metal Man comes inside of Proto Man. Metal Man falls next to Proto Man on the bed as they both catch their breath. Metal Man looks down, he was still erect._

_The night wasn't over. Not by a long shot._

What did you really think I was gonna type up a porn scene?

The next morning Proto Man felt sore. Then it all came back to him. He turned over seeing Metal Man asleep. Looking down just to confirm he was indeed naked and sticky and sweaty. So it was obviously shower time. It was his first time with a man. To be honest Proto Man had no idea what he was doing. But he made it look like he did. Turning on the shower foaming all the fluids off his skin. Disturbingly there was a lot but it did end up being three times so I guess it was appropriate. Finally all clean he grabbed a towel and Clean Boxers that had hearts on them. Every man needed a pair of these type. And A red dead pool shirt. Yes Proto Man owned several of his comic collection books. Well more like stole Once when he was fighting a rouge bot a comic store exploded open so After the aftermath He went and helped himself to some comics. He heard Metal Man go to the shower. So he went to go put on some tea. Then suddenly he heard a ring from the doorbell. It was the reporter dude from yesterday what was his name?

"Heya Proto I got some shots from yesterday and I thought you might like them"

"How the hell do you know were I live and what was your name again?"

"Name's Frank West and I covered wars ya know"

"How does that even make sense?"

"Well never mind that can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Nice place you got here anyhow I saw your heroics so I made a article in the newspaper Here's a copy But seriously Kid , Why don't you do the hero thing more often? You seem to be really good at it. Sometimes Mega Man doesn't always cut it. The world needs you."

"I gave that up. I'm not working for humankind I'm working for myself The human's don't want a hero they just want a maunder a statue to raise. But that doesn't mean when there's trouble by me I'll just turn my head. I still have people I want to protect in this hell hole of a city."

"Like your little brother and sister Mega Man and Roll and your two creators?"

"Yes I do wonder why I'm telling you all this. Your just some random middle aged journalist."

"Well I've done my research on you like I said I've been a fan since you were first built."

Metal Man came out the shower and got dressed and then came out.

"Hey who's this?" Metal Man asked.

"Frank Ocean He's a journalist He's covered wars ya know"

"Its West kid"

"He seems cool"

"I am cool kid"

"Pffft. Lame old man"

"You guys are a cute couple"

"How'd you know?"

"Journalists intuition kid"

Weeks past then months Past. There was peace. Sure there were a few robot outburst but had quickly been taken care off by one of the robot masters. Metal Man and Proto Man were a open thing. Everyone knew including Dr. Light and Mega Man. No one really made any jokes about it. Because they knew if they did their ass was grass. You didn't want to fuck with Metal Man or Proto Man they were two you didn't bother when they were alone but now that their a conjoined force it was just suicide.. Besides that the other robot masters actually thought it was cute and didn't mind while others got inspired and confessed their love to other robot masters odd isn't it? Dr. wily was getting a good laugh and Thomas Light was face palming hoping his little Mega would not fall in love. Even Roll had succumbed to it Partnering with Magnet Man much to Bass' sadness. He'd be masturbating for a long time. There was only one person butt hurt about Proto and Metal's relationship and that was still Mega Man he hadn't gotten over it and though he didn't let it show he was mad. But still he couldn't hate Metal Man he hadn't seen his brother that happy in a long time. Eventually The two red bots just moved in with each other. They'd been together about 7 months and in that time Metal Man had found out about Blues' energy core and seen his eyes. Heard his stories about Living with Dr. Light and Wily when he was younger. Basically he knew everything about Proto Man. But still finding all that out about Proto Man he was still just as mysterious and cool as when they first met. Their 7 months soon turned into a year and actually that was a long time for a Robot Master. The new robots were nearing completion. Dr. wily said it was take him about 6 months till he finished it.

There was still a lot to be done on his personality. But now doctor wily finally had a name Zero. He was turning out amazing. It had wonderful beauty and it was a wonder in itself that when such a machine would be turned on that it would be the ultimate fighting robot with full emotions 9x their speed. And even equipped with multi weaponry changes. Even though Bass had called it girly about 67 times. Even he had to admit that the thing was badass. Meanwhile The work of Proto Man had been noticed by the public eye thanks to a certain Frank West, Proto Man had become a crowd favorite.

Soon people were watching him fight and cheering his name as he saved random citizens time after time.

Certainly not a maunder. Actually Proto Man wasn't enjoying the popularity because soon he had stalkers and soon fan boys and girls would creep about When Blues wanted to see the light of day. It was troubling. In all honesty. He wanted to upper curt some of them. But it just wasn't in his circuitry. Still he had made a friend in Frank West the man had visited randomly and gave him tips about trouble going to happen in the area. The middle aged man was also a excellent fighter who could go into the heat of battle with anything. And when I say anything I mean anything. He and Proto ended up teaming up a lot. Proto Man ended up getting fired from that Maid café for "causing trouble". Pffft. He didn't need that job anyway now that he got jobs from Frank West. The future was looking good.

All in all Things were going great peace was everywhere in monstropolis. Human's and Robots were equal and they never had any worries again?

The End? Don't bet on it.

Really I wish I could just end the story here but in real life things are never good forever. Something has to go wrong. Someone will always get done wrong. Happy endings never last. The reality will shatter and they'll fall at the opposition of their own quest. The happy façade is growing thin and fast.

It was like the calm before the storm.

The future will be a bleak existence for our characters.

I encourage you to stop reading here if your looking for fluffy romance.

I shall save you the rage.

But for those who are about that life you may continue to the next chapter.

Think hard and well.

For my dear readers Your at the point of no return.

It was a hot summer night. But also a sleepless night for Dr Wily. Still working on Zero. Giving him his speech ability had taken weeks. Now eagerly he had been working on Zero on his Gem that gave him fighting properties when wearing his helmet. It was about 10am. When Dr. Wily decided he would go to bed. The old man was so tired he left out his building materials. He thought It'd be okay because none of the robot masters were stupid enough to come in there while he was in mid experiment. But what he never fathomed was that his new robot Zero had reaction time already and was thinking thoughts. He needed power the closest thing that supplied power that was the bassiumn tank that Dr. Wily used for various things. This robot needed power. So with one tentacle hanging out the newly made bots' body he cracked open the tank and got his fill of bassiumn. Eyes open. Zero. Fully operational. His body was done but his personality wasn't. He got up and looked around. Unable to compute only having rage and battle chips he hit and knocked over a chemical. The alarm went off. The newly made Zero freaked out. He hadn't known what It was but he knew he needed to destroy it continuing banging on things. When the alarm had went off Every single DWN Bot got a notification that they needed to come to the lab and defend it.

At that Moment Proto Man awoke from his sleep. So did Metal Man. They knew something was wrong so they at once left for Dr Wily's lab. Every other robot that was DWN was on their way as well. Dr. Wily Knew it wasn't safe for a human to go in that Lab so he didn't even waste his time. The first group of Robot masters went in the lab. Shadow Man, Flash Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Crash Man. They stepped forward to examine the threat.

It had long blond hair and Red and white and black amour as pretty as it was it was obviously male. Before they got another look Zero charged toward them. He didn't give guts man the time of day he stabbed his had through guts man before any one else knew what was happening and flashed back in an instant all they saw was Guts Man fall. Before the next Robot was hit. Dr. Wily was watching from his safe chamber. He was in agony. Guts Man was beyond repair. One of his firsts and favorites. Filled with rage about Guts Man It was next Cut Man's turn. But this time no one even saw Zero move when the Orange bot ripped apart. After Dr. Wily saw this he knew that not only his Bots would cut it. He put aside all pride and called the only other two people in the world he knew could help. Thomas Light and Dr. Cain.

Meanwhile at The Light Lab operation on X was still in pursuit although X was emitting some odd aura. Dr. Light was puzzled. But Mega Man and Roll just sat watching Astro Boy. The communication screen glistened Dr. Wily was on it.

"What do you want Dr. Wily" Thomas light said bitterly.

"Please you've got to help my newest robot Zero got a hold to some Bassiumn and he activated in complete battle rage and is now ripping apart all my robots. I need your help. I fear for humanity"

"Alright I'll send Mega Man and a few others"

"Before you do Tom will you please check X please. If my theory is correct you need to seal him up right now"

"Nothing is wrong with my X"

"Check it now you fool your stubbornness will get us all killed"

Dr. Light walked over to check X and what he saw was a Aura coming off and X opened his eyes. X spoke only saying one thing.

"Zero"

Doctor lights eyes filled with horror as he turned X off and unhooked him. This was serious. Dr. Wily was right. He turned back on the monitor. And Dr. Wily spoke.

"My theory is that their trying to come in contact with each other subconsciously since it registers that they are the same type of creature"

"That's insane"

"I know but its only insanity that makes sense in times of crises This could be the end Tom"

"I don't want to send Mega Man."

"You must for humanity's sake"

"Do you think its easy to see all my sons get cut down in battle? Shadow, Crash, Guts, Cut, and flash are all dead I can't even begin to fathom if my Proto Died but still he's coming to fight Don't be selfish"

"I understand"

Zero had now exited the Lab tearing up the communication walls. So all contact was broke with Dr. Light. Still on their way Proto Man and Metal Man had gotten confirmation of the death of these Robots. Proto Man stopped in his tracks. He couldn't picture them dead. Not only yesterday he'd seen them all. Fully operational. He didn't know how to react. Only one thing went through his head as He speeded up 5 times faster.

"Your lying"

Metal Man turned around "Blues…"

"YOUR LYING. YOUR LYING THEY CAN'T BE DEAD" I DON'T CARE WHAT THIS THREAT IS BUT WHEN I FIND IT I'M GOING TO TEAR IT DOWN."

One tear fell from Proto Man's eye as his face completely turned to rage.

They were almost to the Lab when they saw Elec Man Magnet and Mega Man . Their faces were rage filled. Mega Man's eyes were red from crying. They all descended faster. Finally they arrived.

Seeing every single Wily number battling 1 unfamiliar robot in front of the fortress was painful. They didn't get a change to defend themselves. Ripped apart like curtains being divided. Zero was a killing Machine. Casualties were filling their notice system. Currently It was Air Man trying his hand at stopping the robot while Quick Man backed him. Metal Man ran to help along with Magnet Proto Elec and Mega. Only 10 seconds later.

AIR MAN DEAD

QUICKMAN DEAD

WOOD MAN DEAD

FIRE MAN DEAD

GALAXY MAN DEAD

HEAT MAN DEAD

NEEDLE MAN DEAD

MAGNET MAN DEAD

BOMBMAN DEAD

BUBBLE MAN DEAD

SHEEP MAN DEAD

This list went on every single second.

"This can't be real" Proto Man wanted so badly to believe this was a bad dream. 79% Percent of the Robot masters were dead. Still hanging on for dear life was Pharaoh Man Metal Man Elec Man Mega Man and Proto Man and Bass , Gyro Man , 18 Sniper Joes. Ice Man and a few others so torn up they were unidentifiable. They had only managed to Damage Zero's right shoulder and that didn't manage to help but it was some progress. When Zero would blast everyone would have to get behind the Proto Shield. Because it was the only material that could withstand his blasts. Proto Man knew they couldn't be safe forever. It was only a matter of time before the Next robot master was dead. He had made it this far protecting the people closest to him. He wouldn't lose another one now. Proto Man knew he needed another weapon to fight this monster. So with quick thinking he told Mega Man his plan.

"I'm going inside of the lab to find another weapon source. The doc must've made a new weapon to go with him and that'll be the key to his downfall"

"No I'll go I'm the fastest I'll be back at the speed of light" Elec Man said.

"Elec Man…no" Mega Man said tears balling up in his eyes.

"Shh.. I have to do this if nothing else…please"

With a nod Mega Man understood his resolve. Elec Man broke out from the Proto Shield Shooting Electric Bolts and before Zero could react he landed a Electrical Current that Made Zero topple over. Then made his way into the Lab.

"Elec Man be safe please"

"We've got our own troubles to worry about" said Metal Man

Zero got back up and Slid forward as Ice Man went to defend.

ICEMAN DEAD.

Just then Elec Man came out of the lab and handed everyone a sword shaft.

"This is a proto type weapon its called the Z saber It must be new gen. We have to use this." Elec Man stated.

They turned it on it glowed a blue light. In that time they were doing that all the Sniper Joe's had died.

GYRO MAN DEAD

Pharaoh Man went to attack but could not strike fast enough.

PHARAOH MAN DEAD.

Filled with rage and anxiety Bass went to attack as fast as his Programming systems let him He cut Zero's hand off. And hurried back to the Proto Shield. But it was all for naught when they realized that was Zero's Buster hand. God why? Bass had gotten a idea.

"Guys what if we all attack him at once with the saber at different angles he can't block us all" Bass said

"Worth a try" Proto Said.

Anxiety built up and soon the robot masters had come to realize that this was their last chance. It was do or die here. They all knew even if this worked one of them would be lost. All while this was going on zero was hitting the Proto Shield. This was it. There was no easy way out. They got their Saber's ready.

The last stand.

The count down. They all did it together. Charging up their sabers.

"1...2...3...STRIKE" They all said as a group.

Elec Man hit first, Mega Second , Bass third , Proto Man Fourth , Metal Man last.

They then heard a bone chilling scream. It was one of the most terrifying sounds ever made. And it came from none other than Elec Man. He was being ran through with the saber he had in his hand by none other than Zero. The remaining robot masters all screamed with terror.

"ELECMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN N NO " Mega Man was sobbing and couldn't stop his heart had broken officially there was no way the little blue bomber would ever get over this.

The advanced robot kept stabbing Elec Man over and over laughing. He was enjoying this. Every minute. Elec Man's screams broke all of their hearts beyond comparison. Metal Man fell to his knee's cursing with muffled cries. Proto Man couldn't react. Bass was silently crying. Finally Elec Man's cries stopped.

ELECMAN DEAD.

"Y-You monster." Proto Man said finally registering what just happened.

Proto Man was about to strike when he was held back by Metal Man Proto Man then looked up.

"Why are you stopping me" Proto man asked

"I can't lose you"

"Stop thinking irrationally you and I both know this site will be all our graves."

"There's always hope we -" Proto Man cut him off.

"No there's no hope left We are dead But I'll be damned if I don't take this guy with me."

"Proto Man is right. What chance do we have" Bass said.

"Rock" Mega Man looked up. Proto Man came over and picked him up in a embrace.

"Rock I want you run far away from here Go back to light ."

"Why"

"The world needs Mega Man and I can't imagine watching you being broken I don't know what I'd do so please Rock go back"

"Blues"

"Rock please"

"I'm staying until the end"

"Will you promise not to attack anymore?"

"I'm not a child any more"

"Its not about that I know you've matured I just want you to live on there's no hope left for us Rock. You can't end here. Someone has to warn the future. Make sure the Human's and Dr. Light and Roll are fine. Tell our legacy. Live on for us."

After that Rock nodded he knew what he had to do. So Mega ran still in sight but out of Explosion area he watched. Watched as his generation died. Proto Man spoke.

"Acid"

"Yes Dear"

"I love you as cliché as that sounds I needed to tell you. The time I've spent with you has made me feel more human than any artificial being could have hope for. I wish we could've spent more time together but this last year has been the best I've had. Ha-ha god I'm about to cry"

"I couldn't have said it any better as for the crying I mean this would be the perfect time but whatever" Metal Man smirked.

"Joking till the end huh? I would say I hope we meet in the next life but hell there's no next life for us is there?"

"Yep that was a real shitty move god I know we're robots but GOD DAMN"

Proto Man laughed. And they took each others hand. Walking Towards their enemy. Proto Man Whistling his signature theme. They split up Proto Man grabbing Zero from the back Metal Man getting ready to impale him. It was a lot of struggle. If this didn't work there would be a chance that human kind would be attacked by this robot. If it did work human kind would be safe until they fucked themselves over again.

So maybe he would end up a maunder after all? Well not in his book. He died along side and saved the ones he loved. And that's all that mattered. Proto Man knew Dr. Wily would be broken after this. Having lost so many of his creations hopefully he'd get over his inhibitions and talk to Dr. Light again.

His mind went back to that Autumn day. Hah he'd thought something similar then. Its funny how these things work isn't it.

Here comes the final blow.

The Saber sword went through Zero into Blues' energy core exploding All three of them. Mega Man watched as all this happened blank faced Pretending it wasn't real.

The last thing Proto Man saw was Mega Man standing over him Crying.

His sight was fading.

His hearing stopped.

His body felt no more pain.

The rest was darkness.

THE END.


End file.
